XMen First Class: The Original XMen
by jman007
Summary: This story features the original x-men like cyclops, marvel girl, iceman, beast, arcangel, built around the elements of the x-men first class movie also features Charles' step family with hints at Iron-Man, Captain America, and such... Um enjoy apologies because it may be a long while before I post again
1. Chapter 1

X-Men First Class  
The Original X-Men

Poland 1928:  
The home of Jacob Eisen Lensher and his wife Wanda Lensher. Wanda has just given birth to a son and Jacob names him Erik…after his father, Magnus after his wife's father…Lensher. When the baby cries out a wave engulfs the house and all the metal objects in the house come flying towards the baby. Jacob and Wanda look at each other in disbelief as the baby floats in the air with the metal objects hovering around him.

America 1935 New York City:  
Sharon Xavier is going out to dinner with her long time friend Kurt Marko. Her husband Dr. Brian Xavier died a year ago, he and his friends Kurt Marko, Howard Stark, and Josef Reinstein work on formulas and weapons for the US government. After leaving the symphony they go to an upscale five star restaurant.  
Kurt: "Sharon…I love you and I want to be with you…Please will you marry me?"  
Sharon: "Kurt…I…"  
He stops her from completing the sentence: "Please… think about it." And he sisses her cheek.  
Xavier Manor:  
Sharon is tucking thirteen year old Charles into bed.  
Charles: "You know mother I am not a little boy any more…"  
Sharon smiles: "I know my son, but you will always be my little boy…"  
Charles: "Did you have fun on your date…"  
She smiles: "I did...What do you think of me marrying Kurt…"  
Charles smiles, "Really mother…I like him and Cain…I always wanted a brother…" There is a loud screeching sound in Charles' head and he hears voices.  
Sharon: "My poor son are you having headaches again?"  
Charles lies, "Yes mother…"  
Sharon: "Do you want me to call the doctor?"  
Charles: "No...mother I am feeling better, they aren't as bad as they use to be…"  
A month later Sharon Xavier is getting married to Kurt Marko, Charles gives away his mother and Cain serves as best man.  
Charles: "Hey Cain when our parents go away for their honeymoon you and I will have the house to ourselves…" He says after the ceremony.  
Cain shoves Xavier to the ground, "You little punk…stay the hell away from me…We are step brothers, nothing more…get that through your fat head…"  
Sharon: "Cain! What are you doing…"  
Charles: "Nothing momma we are just playing…"  
Sharon: "I asked you a question…"  
Cain: "So what you're not my mother!"  
Sharon slaps him across the face, Cain sneers and tries to hit her, but Kurt catches his fist. "What is going on here?" Kurt asks.  
Sharon: "Your son shoved my son down to the ground…"  
Kurt: "Honey I'm sure they were just playing…"  
Sharon: "It didn't look that way to me!"  
Kurt: "Charles did he push you…"  
Charles: "No we were just playing and I lost my footing…"  
Sharon coughs, "You see honey they were just playing…"  
Kurt pulls his son to the side where no one can see them, "What the hell is the matter with you…are you trying to ruin everything? You screw this up for me and I will send you back to boarding school… Do you get me?"  
Cain: "Ha! You can't afford it anymore…"  
Kurt slaps him: "Don't you talk back to me…boy!"

Three months later Sharon has fallen ill and Kurt has the run of the house. "I want to me see my mother!" Charles says.  
Kurt: "Your mother is fine…" Charles hears his thoughts: _("Soon all that money will be mine... and I will be back in business…") _"I assure you she is getting the best care…"_  
_Charles: "You're a lier… You just want my mother's money…I heard you say it in your head…"  
Kurt grabs Charles and drags him to his room, "I was just thinking that…How in the hell did you…You little freak you're a mutant…If you repeat that non-sense I will report you to the MRD. (Mutant Registration Department…)"

The butler: "May I help you?" He asks answering the door.  
Man at the Door: "Howard Stark to see Mrs. Xavier…"  
Butler: "Go around the back sir…If he sees you…I will let you in the secret passage…"  
Kurt: "Neel…who was that?"  
Butler: "Someone trying to sell insurance sir…"  
Neel lets Howard Stark in to see Sharon he emerges from the secret passage to her room.  
Howard: "Boy you look awful…"  
Sharon laughs as she coughs, she sits up, "Howard it is good to see you…"  
Howard: "And you as well…"  
Sharon: "And what are you up too…"  
Howard: "The Germans have invaded Poland and I am off to Manhattan top secret government stuff…I stopped by to see you… Your husband was a good friend and I would hate to see his wife get hurt by a Con artist…"  
Sharon coughs, "What are you talking about?"  
Howard sighs, "You need to read this…I pulled some strings to get it…" As she reads he speaks, "Your husband, Kurt, and me were working on a project called supersoldier…Your new husband was selling secrets to the Russians…All his assets were seized by the government…The department of justice couldn't prove any of it, so they bankrupted him…He is after your fortune…I paid Neel to make sure that bastard wasn't trying to poison you…" She started crying, "I'm sorry Sharon…"  
She dried her eyes, "I need you to get my lawyer I want to rewrite my will…"

Poland 1941 Concentration Camp:  
Eric Lensherr is now thirteen years old being lead with his family towards a large building where you go in, but don't come out. There is no hope for the Lensherrs, then the soldiers separate Eric from his parents they cry out for one another. Eric rushes forward, but a guard stops him. A hidden power awakens from within, a power that has not been seen since he was a baby. There is a grating sound and the gate bends as Eric drags the shoulder forward. More come to help as he drags them toward the gate drawn by the magnetic field he is creating. The captain bashes him across the face with his gun. As they drag the boy away a man by the name of Klaus Schmidt stands in his office window watching. A man with a pale white face wearing dark sunglasses and a black trench coat is standing behind him.  
Mr. Sinister: "There is a problem with our friend… I need your people to take care of it…"  
Schmidt: "What about the Russians…"  
Mr. Sinister "They have shut us out… besides we don't need them anymore…"  
Schmidt: "They are close… the super-soldier project… Omega Red…"  
Mr. Sinister: "The Canadians have their weapon-x and Americans are even closer with their own super-soldier program…The Apocalypse comes…We need to be ready…"  
Schmidt: "I will be ready and from now on call me Sebastian Shaw…"

Xavier Manor-Sharon Xavier Marko has passed and all her friends are there to honor her, the following day the will is read. The lawyer stands before everyone and reads:  
He clears his throat, _"I Sharon Xavier Marko of sound mind and body do hereby leave to my beloved son Charles Francis Xavier…Xavier Manor, my entire fortune of one point five billion dollars and all assets…To my beloved husband Kurt Marko and his son Cain Marko…I leave these letters to be read in private… I leave to the children's hospital the sum of one million dollars…Farewell my beloved son…" _The lawyer hands them both their letters, but Cain tares the letter up.  
Cain: "I don't want that shit…"  
Kurt: "Cain control yourself that was your step-mother…" He looks at the lawyer, "What is in here?"  
The Lawyer: "You will have to open it in private sir…"  
Kurt finds a private place to read the letter: _"To my beloved husband Kurt Marko…What can I say… You have broken my heart…I know what you tried to do…I know you were after my money…and the sad thing is…that I truly loved you…You broke my heart and so my dear husband I will leave you that way broke…Oh and do not try to contest my will…Its air tight I have seen to that…"  
_ As he balls the letter up both Charles and the Lawyer are standing behind him. "I know what the letter said… Don't try to contest it… You will loose Mrs. Xavier and I have seen to that!"  
Charles looks at the lawyer: "Leave me alone with him…"  
Kurt waits until the door is closed, "I know all about you freak…" Cain is watching, "So if you give me a couple million, I'll keep my mouth shut about you being a mutant…"  
Charles smirks: "You won't be saying a word…"  
Kurt grabs the side of his head and falls to his knees, "What the hell are you doing to me?"  
He hears Charles inside his head, _("You will forget that I am a mutant… You will leave this house and never return… You will not contest the will… and you will never do this to another woman again now leave…") _With a blank stare on his face Kurt leaves.  
Cain rushes in, "I saw what you did to my father…and I swear I will find a way to get back at you…"  
Charles: "All I have ever been to you was a brother, but all you and your wretched father saw was dollar signs…"  
Cain: "I will see you again…"  
As Cain leaves the house his father calls out to him but he ignores him they argue and Cain punches his father in the face declaring he is going to the army and never coming back. As Kurt stands there watching his son leave he is grabbed from behind by German agents and taken to Germany.  
Poland:  
Schmidt is sitting in his office when Eric is brought in, he addresses him in German: _"Ah… Eric welcome come in please…I apologize these Germans they are so ignorant…The perfect race indeed…blue eyes, blonde hair…Ha…true perfection lies within the human cells…evolution…Would like some chocolate?"  
_Eric: _"Nein heir doctor… I would like to see my mother…"  
Schmidt sighs: "Evolution is the key…It has made you and me the people we are yes?" _Eric hunches his shoulders, as Schmidt places a coin on the table, _"This is not a gate, its just a small coin…Will you please move it…"  
_ Eric points his hands at the coin in an attempt to move it, but nothing happens. _"Sorry heir doctor, but I cannot…"  
Schmidt: "Oh well…" _He rings the bell, _"…The Germans have their methods for results…" _He says as two soldiers bring Eric's mother into the room. Schmidt opens the drawer on his desk and removes a gun. _"I will count to three and if you don't move the coin by then I will shoot her…One…" _Eric looks at his mother and tries to move the coin, but nothing happens. She tells him everything will be alright, _"Two…" _The coin remains idle and Eric takes another look at his mother. "_Three…"_ Schmidt pulls the trigger.  
Eric looks at his mother's now lifeless body, _"Nien…" _He whispers, the bell on the desk balls up like a peace of paper. _"NIEN!" _Eric screams pointing his hands at the cabinet behind the desk. It crumbles under the weight of some unseen power, and he turns on the soldiers who don't know what to do, they scream as their helmets are crushed over their heads. The next room behind the glass wall is torn to pieces by Eric's power. All the metal objects are bent and twisted as they are levitated in the air. _"NIEN!" _Eric screams the whole time.  
_"Well done my little Magneto…We unlock your power with anger…You and I shall do great things together…"_

Warehouse in Gernamy:  
Kurt Marko is dropped into a chair and his hood is removed, standing before him is Mr. Sinister. "You!"  
"Yes we meet again Mr. Marko…because of you the Russians now have the X-49 compound and they have created the Omega Red project… The Americans have their supersoldier and the Canadians their weapon-x project… You have been kicked off the Manhattan Project… So what good are you to us?"  
"Wait I can get you into area 51… They have that alien artifact found in Roswell New Mexico…"  
"Not interested…" They kill him…


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

Geneva, Switzerland 1960:  
Eric is now an adult, he sits on the bed flipping the coin in between his fingers staring at a picture of Schmidt, he throws the coin into the picture on the wall.

Oxford University London England:  
Professor John Grey: "These kind of mutations take time Charles over years…Several more generations in fact…"  
The two of them are walking from class and Charles replies by saying, "I have a friend in Egypt and he sent me a video of a young girl there who can affect the weather with her mind…Mutation in humans is happening right now…"  
Professor Grey: "Okay if what you say is true Charles… How do we cure these people?"  
Charles laughs, "You may as well ask how to cure people of having different skin colors… or how to cure all people with red hair…"  
Professor Grey: "Charles I'm serious is it possible?"  
Charles: "Why do you ask?"  
Professor Grey: "I have something to show you…"

Geneva Switzerland:  
Eric walks into a bank and sits down at the desk, _"How may I help you sir?"_ He asks in French.  
He sets a bar of gold with the German Swatstika on it down on the desk,_ "I was told that you could help me with this…"  
"Where did you get this…"  
_Eric tisks the man with his fnger, _"This is my game my rules…"  
"Sir I could call the authorities… this gold is illegal…"  
"But you won't… A man came here with the same thing and you helped him…His name is Schmidt…Klaus Schmidt where is he…" _The Banker tried to hit the alarm, Eric magnetized his watch and kept his hand away from the button.  
Eric stood up, _"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?"  
_ "_I'm asking the questions…Schmidt, where is he?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about…"  
"Of course you don't…"_ Eric feels the metal tooth in his mouth and points his finger at the Banker, _"No gold, metal fillings eh… afraid someone would steal it…"  
_ _"He's in Argentina… the viile Gisel…"  
_The filling comes flying out of his mouth, "Thank you… I would love to kill you, but I have bigger fish to fry as they say in America…" He starts for the door after recovering the gold bar. "…and if you warn anyone that I am coming… I swear I will find you and do just that…"

England Grey institute for the insane:  
Charles: "Professor Grey…what are we doing here?"  
Professor Grey: "You will see Charles…" Grey leads Charles to the west wing, "This entire wing is dedicated to one patient…my fifteen year old daughter…Jean…"  
A red headed girl sits alone staring at the television, "Jean its your father I brought a friend to see you…"  
Jean speaks with her mind, ("You are just like me aren't you?")  
Charles speaks with his mind: ("Yes I am…") He looks at Professor Grey and says with his mind: ("I can help you but not the way you think…")  
Grey looks at him in amazement: "You're a mutant Charles. Why didn't you tell me?"  
Charles: "Because people look at you differently when they find out…"  
Grey: "I am your friend Charles…"  
Charles: "Yes you are forgive me…"

Las Vegas:

Mara McTaggert is sitting in a car with a man they are pretending to be lovers as they watch the Helfire club:  
"My God that is Colonel Hendrics?" She asks looking through her ocular contact lens enhancers developed by Stark Industries. They allow her to scan inviduals from afar in infrared, x-ray, and they allow her to get a computer profile on her target.  
Agent Sean Cassidy:  
"I hate when our professional work gets in the way of our personal relationship…"  
Mara looks at him and narrows her eyes:  
"Me too, so you fondle me later…Right now we need to find out why Hendrics is going into the Helfire Club…"  
Sean sighs:  
"Right so how do you want to do this…guns blazing or stealth…"  
Mara:  
"I think stealth and I think I should go in alone…" She starts taking off her jacket and blouse.  
Sean:  
"I am getting really turned on right now so what are you doing?"  
She nods towards the club where several strippers have just arrived:  
"See those ladies…I am going in with them…"  
Sean grabs her arm:  
"Be careful…"  
Mara crosses the street and enters the hellfire club with the other strippers. She passes the lustful eyes and groping hands of patrions and armed guards. Mara pauses at the bottom of the steps and spots Hendrics as he enters a private booth with a blonde voluptuous woman. Mara makes her way across the room and pulls the curtain back, she gasps because Hendrics and the unidentified woman are gone.  
She sits down at the table and examines it, she tries to lift the glass that sits in the middle of the table, but it won't budge. Then she twists the glass and her eyes bulge as the entire both spins around to a secret room. Mara removes her gun from her bra, but the office is empty. Mara goes to the desk and reads a Russian nuclear missile report, she uses the camera in her watch to take pictures. She hears people talking and the sound is coming from the other side of the book shelf. Mara dashes across the room and peaks through the book shelf, Hendrics is talking with a man wanted by the CIA, who is known only as the Black King.

Hendrics:  
"I told you my hands are tied…my entire department is being watched…"  
Sebastian:  
"Not my concern…besides my friends say that if you place your missiles in Turkey the Russians won't be a problem…So when you go to that meeting advice the secretary of defense that the US should place its missiles in Turkey…"  
Hendrics sets his drink down:  
"Why in the hell would I do that…"  
Sebastian:  
"Emma my dear show the man why he should do that…"  
Emma gets up and places a brief case on the table, inside are stacks of one hundred dollar bills. "That is just a taste…"  
Hendrics:  
"I'm sorry but if we place our missiles in Turkey that could lead to war…"  
Sebastian smiles:  
"There is a peace to be had on the other side of war…"  
Hendrics:  
"I'm sorry my friend…you can keep your money no deal…" Sebastian nods to Hose AKA Wind Breaker, who lifts his hand, palm up and a small twister forms in his hand. Hendrics stands up and throws his drink down, "What did put in my drink?" The small twister hits him and throws Hendrics across the room.  
Sebastian:  
"Emma…" She stands up and her skin becomes pure diamond, "Evolution my dear Hendrics…Genetic mutation of the human genome…You will go to the security committee and vote to place Jupiter missiles in Turkey…Emma will you call Azezal…" There is a whistling sound from Emma. A red puff of smoke appears in front of Hendrics and in that smoke a red man with a tail. "This is Azezal…He will help you get to that meeting on time…"  
Azazel takes Hendrics hand and they vanish, then Emma touches Sebastian's mind. ("We have company…an agent Mara McTaggert of the CIA…")  
Sebastian smiles:  
"Tell Mystique to take care of that…"

Mara can't believe what she just saw and heard, but fails to notice a puddle of blue water leak under the door it rises up and forms a blue skinned woman. When Mara turns to leave she ducks under a blue foot and throws a punch. The blue woman catches her fist and squeezes. Mara pulls the blue attacker down, raises her feet and flips her over, but the blue skinned woman lands on her feet and transforms into Mara.  
"Okay that is neat trick…"  
"Baby girl you haven't seen anything yet…" Mara's doppelganger replies.  
She kicks at Mara who blocks and points her gun at her double, but Mystique kicks the gun from her hand. Mara is knocked out and when she awakens Sebastian is standing over her.  
"Good you are awake…Did you come alone…" Mara spits at him, but her spittle stops in mid air as Emma points her finger at it. "That is not very nice dear…answer my question or I will have Emma get the information…She has a beautiful mutation…Emma can transform her skin into living diamond, she can move objects with her mind and she can read your thoughts…So cooperate…"  
That is when they all grabbed their ears as whaling sound shatters all the glass in the club. A huge door is blown into the wall and Sebastian grabs Mara. "Its about time!" She says as the club guards start shooting at them.  
They run for the exit, "Go I will hold them off…" When she is gone Sean takes a beep breath and screams, the sound wave rips up the club and cracks the walls.  
Mara: "Did you hear that sound?"  
Sean:  
"What are you talking about…" He drives off with several cars chasing them. Sean drives and Mara shoots at their pursuers.  
Mara:  
"This is agent McTaggert we are under fire…I repeat agents under fire…need assistance…"  
Sean:  
"Take the wheel!"  
Mara:  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Sean jumps out and stands before the oncoming cars, he takes a deep breath again and unleashes another sound wave. "Hey babe pick me up around the corner I took care of our friends…"  
Mara returns jumps out of the car and hugs him:  
"You stupid fool don't ever do that again…"

Villa Gesell Argentina:

Erick Lensherr walks toward a pub in a village sitting next to a lake. He enters, finds two men sitting a table and after hanging up his hat and coat heads to the bar. He greets the men and orders a beer, then he notices the picture on the wall of two men with Schmidt. He comments on the beer and man on the left says it's the best.  
_"What brings you to Argentina…" _Erik asks in German.  
The man grins, _"The climate. I'm a pig farmer…" _He replies and laughs.  
The other man grunts a laugh, _"Tailor. Since I was a boy…My father made the finest suits in Dussledorf."  
_Erik smiles and extends his hand, _"My parents were from Dussledorf…"  
"Really what were their names?" _The man on the right asks.  
Erik toasts them, _"They didn't have names…They were taken from them by pig farmers and tailors…"_ Erick watches them as he finishes his drink. The two men watch him as they finish their drinks, then Erick shows them the numbered mark on his arm. The pudgy man pulls a knife out, but Erick catches his arm and takes the knife. He reads the inscription on the knife. "Blood and Honor…Which would you care to shed first…"  
The man sneers at Erick, "We were under orders…"  
Erick: _"Blood then…" _He stabs the man in the hand and the other jumps up from his chair.  
Bar Tender: _"Freeze asshole!"  
_Erick smiles and looks at the man, an invisible power grabs the ma as he is holding the gun. _"Shoot him…" _The other man screams. It was as if the gun had a mind off its own, so he released the gun but it remained in the air and shot the other man. Then Erick throws the dagger at the bar tender and it flies back to his hand. Then he stabs the pig farmer again.  
"What the hell are you?" The pig farmer asks in English.  
Erick stands up and walks to the picture on the wall, "Lets just say I am Frankenstein's monster and I am looking for my creator. The gun floats up to Erick's hand and he shoots the pig farmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

England:

Sean:  
"Why are we here?"

Mara:  
"To see a man by the name of Charles Xavier…He is the best in the field of Genetic Research…"

Sean:  
"I have to let you know that I am not comfortable with this…"

Mara:  
"I am looking for Charles Xavier…" Mara shows the secretary her badge.

Charles is with Jean Grey in meditation, _("That is it Jean…Through these exercises you will learn control…"_) He is speaking to her with his mind.  
Jean:  
("Professor we have company…") She looses control for a few seconds and the room shakes.  
Charles:  
("Control Jean…Control…")  
Mara:  
"Professor Charles Xavier…My name is…"  
Charles interrupts her:  
"Mara McTaggert of the CIA and this is your partner and lover Sean Cassidy of Muir Island…MI6 liaison to America…"  
Sean:  
"How did you?"  
Charles smiles:  
"I know why you are here…I am a mutant as well…Forgive my manners this is Jean Grey…A student of mine…"  
Mara stares in disbelief:  
"You are a what?"  
Charles:  
"A mutant…both Jean and I are…The man Sebastian Shaw is a mutant as well although I have no idea what he can do…I can read minds and more…Please take us to see the CIA Director…" He looks at Sean and speaks to his mind: ("_Don't worry my friend I won't tell her that you are a mutant…but it would be in your best interest to tell her…"_)

Miami, Florida:  
Colonel Hendricks boards a yacht anchored on the docks:  
"Colonel welcome aboard…Would you care for a drink?"  
Hendricks  
"No thank you…"  
Shaw:  
"To business then…Have you told anyone about our arrangement…"  
Hendricks:  
"Of course not…"  
Shaw looks at Emma:  
"He's telling the truth…"  
Shaw:  
"Good then all that is left to do is for me to pay you…"  
Hendricks pulls out a grenade:  
"Bob what are you doing?"  
Hendricks:  
"I know better than to trust you…Now give me my money or I blow us all to hell…"  
Shaw:  
"Go ahead…"  
Hendricks:  
"I swear I'll do it!"  
Shaw walks up to him and takes the grenade:  
"No you won't, but I will…" He pulls the pin and it explodes. Hendricks ducks as the blast expands, but then it extinguishes in Shaw's hands.  
Hendricks looks up to see Shaw is still alive:  
"Holy shit you're one of them…"  
Shaw:  
"Of course I am…Would you like to guess what I can do…I have the ability to absorb any and everything directed at me…It keeps me young and healthy…That is the boring stuff…Its what I can do afterwards once I have that energy…" Shaw touches Hendricks and he evaporates right in front of him. He looks at Emma, "Tell Mystique to take his place…"

CIA Headquarters:  
Charles:  
"I believe that the onset of the nuclear age has advanced these genetic mutations in humans…"  
CIA Director:  
"You expect me to believe this…Red men, diamond women…Men who can create tornadoes with their hands…You are off this case…" He said looking at Mara.  
William Striker  
"You have to admit Bradley that it was very informative…"  
Charles sighs:  
"I am surprised by the statement sir considering that you were thinking about your son Jason the whole time and you Director were thinking about what type of pie they were serving in the commissary…Its apple pie…"  
William laughs while the Director stares dumbfounded:  
"I saw a magic trick like this in Vegas…So what now do I think of a number between one and a hundred?"  
Charles:  
"No, but you can tell me about the Jupiter missiles in Turkey…"  
Everyone stares in shock then the Director gets angry:  
"You brought a spy in here…He's a damn spy!"  
Mara:  
"Sir he is not a spy…"  
Charles speaks to Jean mentally:  
(_"Now Jean and remember control…")  
_Jean jumps up from her chair, floats into the air, and her hair bursts into flame:  
"How is that for a magic trick?"  
Director:  
"Get them out of here the both of them…Lock them up until I can figure out what to do with them…"  
Agent:  
"Ill take them to my facility…"

Mara, Sean, and another agent are walking up the hall, "Can you believe the director he is locking up the wrong mutants…We should be going after Shaw…"  
Sean:  
"I agree with you…"  
Agent:  
"Well what did you expect to happen?" The agent stops by a fountain to get water.  
Moira:  
"I expect some understanding they are US citizens for goodness sake…" Mara looks at him, "Are you alright?"  
Sean pushes him, the agent is as stiff as a board:  
"Its Charles…"  
Charles:  
("Of course its me…I wanted to talk with the two of you privately…I am interested in this Shaw fellow so if the two of you are up to it then I say we go after him…")  
Agent  
"People in this agency laughed at me… I always knew people like you existed." Charles, Jean, and the Agent were walking through the parking lot. "I have a facility that I can take you too…"  
Charles:  
"I'm afraid that will have to wait Agent McTaggert has got a lead on Shaw and if we don't move on it we will loose him…"  
Agent:  
'Wait what?"  
Jean:  
"Not only can he read minds. He can also talk to others with his mind…"  
Charles opens the door to the car :  
"Yes agent McTaggert and I just had a lovely conversation…"  
Agent:  
"But I can't we need authorization…"  
Charles places two fingers on his tempo:  
"Would you like to see another magic trick?"  
Agent:  
"Absolutely…"  
Charles:  
"Get in the car…"  
Agent:  
"Okay…"  
They get in the car and drive off…


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

It is midnight and Erick swims up to the yacht CASPARTINA. Sebastian, Emma and Jose are on the deck enjoying a drink as Erick sneaks aboard and pulls out a knife. He tips around the walkway and peeks around the corner.  
Erick:  
_"Heir Doctor…"  
_Shaw:  
_"Erick? My little Magneto…My you have grown…"  
_Emma:  
"He's here to kill you…" Emma attacks him mentally and forces Erick to relive his mother's death and the torture at the hands of Schmidt.  
Erick:  
"Get out of my head!" Erick throws the knife, but Emma turns to diamond at the last minute and catches the knife with her hand then she pushes Erick into the water.  
Shaw:  
"Tisk…tisk Emma we do not harm our own kind…"  
There is a horn, followed by lights and a flares:  
"This is the US coast guard…Do not attempt to leave…You are under arrest…Prepare to be boarded…"  
Shaw raises his hands:  
"Now it's a party!"  
Emma:  
"They have a telepath…"  
Shaw looks at Emma who is trying to block Charles from reading their minds:  
"My God someone is blocking me…"  
Moira:  
"What?"  
Charles:  
"There is someone like me a telepath…I can feel her in my head…This is amazing…I'm sorry love… I will be of little help to you…"  
Charles, Mara, Sean, and Agent watch in disbelief as Wind Breaker hits the attacking boats with a blast of his wind power, overturning them. Erick points his hand at the anchor and lifts it out of the water.  
Charles touches the side of his head sensing Erick in the water:  
"Wait stop!"  
Mara:  
"What is it?"  
Charles:  
"There is somebody else out there…" They return to the deck. "Look…He can help us…"  
They watch as the anchor smashes through the cabin of the yatch. Meanwhile Shaw and Emma make a run for the Submarine below. When the submarine detaches from the Yacht Erick tries to stop it, but it is too big.  
Charles:  
"You have to let it go! Let it go or you will drown…"  
Charles jumps into the water and grabs Erick-He touches his mind and says:  
("_Erick I know how much this means to you…Let go you will drown…Calm your mind…")  
Erick:  
_"How did you do that? You were in my head?"  
Charles:  
"I am like you a mutant…I can help you, but you must calm your mind…" Charles waves to the people on board, "We are over here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5  
CIA-Covert Scientific Research Base-Virginia

Charles, Mara, Sean, Jean, and Erick get out of the car and follow the Agent to the building.  
"Welcome to my facility…My mission has been to investigate the use of paranormal powers for the use of military defense "  
Erick  
"Or offense…"  
Agent "This guy Shaw or Shmidt…whatever you want to call him…He is working with the Russians…We may need your help to stop him…"  
Charles  
"Marvelous…Then we are to be the CIA's new mutant division…Yes?"  
The Agent looks at Charles  
"Something like that…"  
The 6 of them are staring at a model of some new type of plane. A young man with glasses walks up behind them.  
Hank  
"Its supersonic…a model of the real the thing…"  
Agent  
"This is Hank McCoy one of our youngest and brightest minds here…Hank these are the new recruits I told you about…"  
Charles shakes hands with the young man  
"Extraordinary…another mutant. Why didn't you tell me…"  
Agent is confused  
"Tell you what?"  
Charles  
"Because you didn't know…" Charles turns to Hank, "I am so sorry…"  
The Agent steps forward  
"Hank why didn't tell me?"  
Hank  
"You didn't ask…so I didn't tell…"  
Moira steps up and asks  
"What is your talent…Are you super smart…"  
Hank removes his shoes and socks  
"I wish it was just that…but no…" His feet are almost monkey like and he flips up to the ceiling and clings to it.  
Erick steps forward  
"Impressive!"

Sebastian Shaw is sitting on the couch with Emma watching a report on the missile crisis between the US and Russia.  
Reporter  
"The Russian prime minister said that they would not be the ones to initiate any military activity…"  
Shaw smiles  
"Yeah we'll fix that as soon as we get to Russia…"  
Emma  
"Not if the CIA finds us first…"  
Shaw arrogantly replies  
"I'll take care of them as well…"  
Emma  
"If that telepath gets into your head he won't be as much fun as I am…"  
Shaw  
"My dear I already have a solution to that problem…" He gets up, goes to the table where a huge metal, black box sits, and opens it. Shaw removes a helmet and puts it on. "Now tell me…what am I thinking?"  
Emma stares intensely at him  
"I…I don't know…"  
Shaw smiles  
"I am thinking that you are the most exquisite creature in the world…" She smiled as he raised his glass, "And this could use some ice..."  
Emma took the glass and left the room through a door that lead to the submarine control room. Azeezal and Jaleel lowered the ladder for her to get ice from an ice berg.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

Hank is in his lab working on a serum of some kind

Jean

"What are you doing?"

Hank

"Looking for a cure!"

Jean sneers

"So you think you are sick?"

Hank smiles

"No I don't mean it that way-I guess I should say that I looking for a way to change what is happening to me-After thousands of tests I learned that my mutation will progress. My feet, agility, and speed are just the first stages-Here look at this simulation!"

He shows Jean a holographic simulation of what will happen to him in the next five years

She touches his face

"Who you are will be defined by your actions-Not how you look!"

Hank shies away

"That's easy for someone like to say-You won't grow blue fur and look like an animal."

She kisses him

"I have been with the Professor since I was 14-My family and friends have lived in fear of me since I was 9-When I loose control people get hurt-Have you ever heard of the Westen Street fire in Chicago?"

Hank doesn't answer right away

"Yeah-you don't mean?"

Jean's eyes start to water

"I was nine and home alone with my Nanny-It was the first time my powers manifested-She died along with many others-My father has a lot of connections in government-There was a coverup and we moved to England where he had me institutionalized-That is how I met the professor."

Hank shook his head

"What you have can be controlled and even hidden-I am not so lucky!"

Jean smiled

"I will live with the horror of what happened for the rest of my life."

They stare at each other and are about to kiss when Erick interrupts

"Kinky-maybe the two of you should get a room. Oh and if I looked like you-I wouldn't change a thing!"

Erick sneaks into the office and takes the file on Sebastien Shaw as he walks out of the main exit Charles is standing by the door

"Considering what I know about you I am surprised you stayed this long!"

Erick stops and turns to face Charles

"You know nothing about me."

Charles

"I know everything-I know Shaw hurt you-and I know you want revenge."

Erick sneers

"You also know to stay out of my head!"

Charles smiles

"I can help you if you let me."

Erick

"I don't need your help!"

Charles

"If that were true you wouldn't have come here in the first place-Shaw has friends-people like us who can do extraordinary things-Perhaps you could use a few friends as well."

Erick stairs as Charles walks back into the facility

The Next Day

Agent

"See that building? Hank built it-He says it amplifies brain waves-With your abilities we can recruit mutants to join us."

Erick is standing in he doorway

"If a new species is being discovered it should be by its own kind-No suits Charles and I will find the mutants!"

Charles smiles

"Erick I glad you decided to stay."

Agent

"What! This is a government funded program-We do things my way or not at all-Besides Charles is fine with the CIA's involvement."

Charles is staring at Erick who raises an eyebrow

"Erick is right-we should do this alone!"

Agent

"Well what if I say no-that's my machine out there!"

Charles

"Well good luck using your machine!"


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7

Dome Tower

Hank

"Welcome! I call it Cerebro!"

Charles

"Isn't that the Spanish word for brain?"

Hank smiles

"Yes! Yes it is! I designed to amplify brain waves-especially for people like you-Mutants have different brain patterns from humans as they only use 10% of the brain power-Mutants use 100% of their brain power."

Hank is about to place the helmet on Charles' head

"I couldn't convince you to shave your head could I!"

Charles

"Don't touch my hair!"

Erick

"You make a lovely lab rat Charles!"

Charles

"Don't ruin this for me Erick!"

Erick

"Okay-I'm just saying that I have been a lab rat before-so I know one when I see one."

Hank

"Okay we are ready!"

Charles smiles as the machine is activated and he feels mutants all over the world

"This is incredible!"

Charles sees a young blue boy with a tail who is apart of the circus-He sees another boy alone and running from the police because he started a fire that killed everyone in his building-another eight year old boy who is 500 pounds-a girl with white hair in Africa- A man more animal than human-catlike hunting for someone

Strip Club

Charles and Erick are sitting at the bar and sexy young stripper walks up and bends down as Erick is holding a hundred dollar bill

Stripper

"That daddio gets you a private dance."

Private Room

Charles and Erick are lying on the bed

Stripper

"You know its extra for two!"

Charles

"We were thinking..." He says the next words to her mentally, (_"...that if you showed us yours-we would show you ours!")_

Erick looks at Charles

"Would you like a drink?"

Charles

"Of course!"

Erick snaps his finger and the ice bucket holding the wine flots into the air

Stripper smiles

"My turn!"

She undoes her bra and a pair of bug like wings open up from what looked like a tattoo-She flutters and floats in the air before them

Maximum Detention Center for Teens

Director

"Scott Summers is...different! That is why we keep him here."

A boy sits alone with his eyes closed holding a walking stick

Charles speaks with his mind

("_Hello Scott-My name is Charles Xavier and this is my associate and friend Erick Lensher-I am like you a mutant-A friend of mine made these glasses for you-Put them on and open your eyes!")_

Scott

_("That would not be wise!")_

Charles smiles

_("Trust me!")_

Director

"Um I wouldn't do that!"

The man says as Charles places the ruby sun-glasses over his eyes

The Director is dumbfounded

"How did you do that?"

Taxi Cab New York

Taxi Cab Driver

"Where can I take you fellas?"

Charles

"Virginia!"

Taxi Driver

"So what you guys want the airport?"

Erick

"We were hoping you could take us all the way."

Taxi-Cab Driver

"That's a long ride."

Erick waves his hand switching off his on duty sign

"That will give us plenty of time to talk!"

Boston

Mr. Drake

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Erick

"Do you have a son by the name of Robert Drake-Bobby for short?"

Mr. Drake

"Who are you people?"

Charles

(_"Your son is different which is why you don't allow him to go to school-Strange things happen around him-We can help! You will allow us to talk him-Call your son!")_

Mr. Drake stares dumbfounded at first

"Bobby these men want to talk with you!"

Worthington Manor

Butler

"May I help you sir!"

Warren

"Its alright Nedley-They are here to see me!"

Warren takes them to the library and removes his trench coat

"Your the one I heard in my head?"

Charles smiles

"Yes!"

Warren

"So can you cure me?"

Erick

"Mutation is not a disease and you are not sick!"

Warren grunted

"Tell that to my father!"

Charles

"Come with us Warren and we will show you how to employ your gifts for the benefit of all mankind."

Bar in Canada

A scruffy looking man is sitting at the bar drinking and smoking

Charles and Erick walk up behind him

"My name is Charles Xavier and this is Erick Lenshurr!"

Scruffy Man

"Go fuck yourselves!"

Charles and Erick exchange glances and walk away-As they are leaving several agents in black walk in

Agent

"Logan its time-Your team is waiting for you at the base."

Logan puts out the cigar

"Where are we going?"

Agent

"Russia!"

Submarine

Emma is looking through the scope and sees nothing-She sighs and walks up to Azeezal and Anthony

"Anything on Radar or sonar."

Azeezal

"Niet! Is black across the board."

Emma

"Then we have a problem!"

She enters the Reactor chamber

Shaw

"Isn't it magnificent? Its the reason we exist! We are the Children of the Atom are we not?"

Emma

"We have a problem-That Telepath-I can sense him and should not be able to out here-Its like his reach has been amplified somehow-Their recruiting!"

Shaw sighs

"Change of plans then-You go on to Russia without me-I'll take of the CIA."


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8

CIA Research Facility

Jean Grey

"We're government agents now we should have code names-I'll be Marvel Girl!"

Scott

"That's corny!"

Hank

"What can you do?"

She smiles and looks at Scott who is levitated into the air

Scott

"Okay put me down!"

She drops him on the couch as everyone claps

Bobby

"I guess I'll be Ice Man! Check it out!"

He stands up and removes his pants and shirt

Angel

"Is your gift stripping

Bobby

"You wish-I don't want to mess up my clothes."

He closes his eyes and his body becomes ice-It starts at his hands and up his arms across his chest, face and down his body

Angel

"That is sooo cool!"

Jean

"So what about you."

Angel

"My stage name is Pixie."

She takes off her jacket and the tattoos become wings

Warren

"You can fly?"

She smiles

"And I can do this!"

She spits at the glass shattering it

Warren stands up removing his trench coat

"Your not the only one with wings!"

He spreads his massive angel like wings-Angelica walks up and touches them

"They are beautiful!"

Warren

"Call me Arc Angel! Step back-watch this!"

He flicks his wing and shoots three feathers out the stick in the statue

Hank

"Holy shit!"

They all clap

Scott

"So Hank what's your name Big Foot!"

He shies away

Jean

"Well you know what they say about men with big feet and yours are looking a little small there stumpy."

Everyone laughs and jests

Armando

"My turn! Call me Darwin."

He gets up and places his face in the fish tank growing a pair of gills."

Scott

"Now that is cool!"

Darwin bows as everyone claps

"Thank you-Thank you very much!"

Jean looks at Scott

"So stumpy what can you do?"

Scott

"You saved the best for last-Call me Cyclops!"

Bobby

"Tell me you don't have one eye."

Scott

"No I have two-its what I can do with them-I better go outside for this."

They follow him

"Get back!"

They do and peek out

"Get back!"

They do and peek again

"Whatever I warned you!"

He takes off the sunglasses Charles gave him shutting his eyes before he does-Then he looks up and opens them-There is a loud synthesized boom as red energy explodes from his eyes into the air-He closes them and drops to his knees

Bobby

"No way-Dude that is awesome!"

Scott sighs

"No its not-I can't control it-I have had to keep my eyes closed since I was 11-These glasses are the reason I can open my eyes."

CIA Conference Room

Moira, Sean, Erick, Charles, Charles and Research Agent Director are meeting with the CIA Director

"Go ahead and say it."

Moira smiles

"Say what?"

Director

"I told ya so!"

Moira

"You have to admit sir-Its a sound plan-Shaw is one of them-A mutant and he's trying to start World War III..."

Director sighs and looks at William Striker

"Alright you have my permission."

William is shocked

"Sir you can't be serious! Their freaks-nothing but children."

Agent

"These young people are dedicated hard working US citizens."

Director

"Sometimes Will-You have to fight fire with fire!"

He returns his attention Moira

"I want a file on my desk on each mutant and what they can do ASAP. We'll call this Division M of the CIA. Dismissed!"

As they leave William Striker pulls out his cell phone

"Where are you?" He pauses to listen, "I'm flying to Washington tonight-I want to see you about project Sentinel."

Moira, Charles, Sean, Erick and Agent are walking up the hallway

"These kids need training they aren't ready for Shaw!"

Erick

"Their not children-they are so much more-They are extraordinary individuals."

As they approach the waiting room they hear music

Moira

"What the hell!"

Pixie

"Can't catch me!"

She yells as Arc Angel chases her through the air-Hank is dancing on the ceiling while Jean is levitating all the furniture in the room

Darwin

"Harder! Harder!"

He screams every time Bobby hits him with a chair

Scott

"Hey why don't you Freeze him!"

Bobby smiles

"Cool idea!"

He points his hands at Darwin and blasts him with his freeze power, but Darwin's Body becomes molten lava

Scott

"Okay adapt to this!"

Before he can remove his glasses Moira screams

"What are you doing!"

Pixie and Angel land at the same time

"Who destroyed the statue?"

Bobby points at Pixie

"Angel!"

She hits him

"Its Pixie!"

Jean

"Yeah we came up with really cool code names and we were thinking..."

She points at Sean first, then Charles, and then Erick

"...You should be Banchee, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto!"

Erick huffs

"Extraordinary!"

He walks off

Charles speaks to Jean both mentally and verbally

"I expect better from you."

Moira

"Unbelievable!"

Jean cries and runs off-She is on the roof sitting down staring into the distance

"What do you want?"

She asks sensing Scott

Scott sits down next to her

"I just wanted to know if you were okay."

Jean

"The first time I discovered my abilities-the entire neighborhood went up in flames-My father saw fit to put me in an institution as he searched for a cure-When Charles came through that door-my world changed-I wasn't alone anymore...From that day forward I wanted to be like him..."

Scott smiled sadly

"The first time I discovered my...ability I blew up my foster parent's house."

Jean looks at him

"Your adopted?"

Scott sighs

"Yes-My father and mother died in a plane crash-They tied the last parachute to me and my brother and threw us out of the plane."

Scott

"Yes we were separated when the authorities found us-Sent to different foster homes."

Jean takes his hand

"Maybe we can find him!"

Scott

"How?"

Cerebro

"Are you sure you should be messing with that thing?"

Jean

"I've seen the Professor do it lots of times!"

She puts the helmet on and gasps as she feels mutants all over the world

"What his name?"

Scott

"Alex-His name is Alex."

Jean focuses-The lights flicker on and off-then her hair burts into flames

Scott

"Maybe you should stop!"

Jean smiles

"I found him-He is Hawaii-Living with a Hawaiian couple."

She takes off the helmet and gives him the coordinates when they print out of the computer

Scott reads the paper and smiles

"Thank you!"

He says grabbing Jean and kissing her-Just as Hank walks in and sees them. Jean stares at Scott for a few seconds and they kiss again-Hank sadly backs out and goes to his lab

Scott

"I'm sorry I just wanted to thank you!"

Jean blushes

"Um thats okay-your a good kisser."

Scott smiles


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9

Russia

A truck drives up a rode with Moira and Sean in the front

Moira

"Guys I'm sorry this road block wasn't on the map."

She says as they are stopped by the guards

Charles

"I'll take care of this-just act naturally."

Guard

"_Where are you going?"_

Sean

"_I always use this road to get to my farm."_

Guard

"_Please comrade-step out of the vehicle. What do you have back here?"_

Charles

"Easy fellas just act normally."

Charles places his hand on his head and enters the mind of the guard-When they open the back up the guard sees empty fruit racks while Sean sees CIA operatives pointing guns at them.

Guard 2

"_Is everything alright?"_

Guard 1

"_Da! Move one-move on!"_

Moira

"Nicely done Charles."

Erick pats him on the shoulder as they drive up the road-Sean, Moira, Charles and Erick lay in the grass behind the tree line watching the mansion as a helicopter lands in front.

Erick

"Where's Shaw?"

Moira

"I don't know he's suppose to be here."

Charles

"Hold on let me try something."

He uses his power to take control of the guard at the door and uses his mind to listen in

General

"Miss Frost! I was expecting Sebastian."

Emma smiles

"He couldn't make so I came in his place-and between me and you. I'm much better company."

The possessed guard watches them enter the mansion then Charles leaves his mind

"He's not coming-so what now boss?"

Moira looks at Sean who shakes his head

"Now we do nothing we abort."

Erick

"No she's his right hand-She can lead us to Shaw."

Moira

"Are you mad I'll need Presidential authorization to enter that house-We abort."

Erick

"You can do what you want I'm going in."

Moira

"If the CIA is caught..."

Erick cuts her off

"I'm not CIA remember."

Charles

"Erick!"

Moira grabs Charles

"We have to stop him."

Sean

"He's a big boy lets see what happens."

Erick magnetizes the barb-wire and wraps the guards up-With a wave of his hand he raises the bar gate-The other two guards point their guns at him, but Erick uses his power and drags them across the field. Charles follows and puts the guards to sleep.

When Erick enters the mansion he points a clawed hand at the guard disassembling his gun and knocks him out

Emma

"You know the Americans have declared war on Russia by placing their missiles in Turkey."

The General Smiles

"Miss Frost you know I can't talk about that."

Emma returns the smile

"Call me Emma and who said anything about talking."

She replies standing up and unbuttoning her coat

When Charles and Erick enter the room the General is on the bed by himself, but in his mind he believes he is about to have sex with Emma

Charles

"That's a neat trick."

The General pauses and looks at Emma who is now or had been on the couch the whole time

"_Who are you? How did you get in here?"_

Charles

"Go to sleep!"

Emma gets up and transforms into diamond

"_**You can stop trying to read my mind sugar. You'll never get anything from me while I'm like this."**_

Erick

"Then you can just tell us!"

Emma tries to run, but Magneto uses the brass on the bed to wrap her leg up-Another piece wraps her left arm and she is dragged back to the bed where the brass wraps around her neck and other arm

"Where's Shaw?"

Emma

"Go to hell!"

Erick smiles

"You first! Tell them I sent you-but before you go you will tell us where Shaw is-One way or another."

Erick's eyes twitch as he tightens the Brass around her neck

Charles

"Erick thats enough!"

He continues to squeeze

Charles

"Erick stop it!"

Emma gasps and she finally returns to normal

Erick

"She won't be doing that again and if she does just give her a lite tap."

Charles walks up to her and places his hand on her head-As he reads her thoughts he sees Shaw's plans for a nuclear and hundreds of thousands of Mutants chanting his name

(_"We are the children of the atom-The age of humans is over-This is the age of Geo-sapien.")_

Emma

"Beautiful isn't it."

Charles looks at Erick

"This is worse than I thought-We have to tell the CIA."

Emma smirks

"The CIA have bigger problems to worry about."


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10

Washington DC-Lincoln Memorial

William Stryker is met by Henry Geirich-they shake hands

Henry

"General its been a long time."

William

"You were right about the Mutants! They are among us-How soon can you have a unit up and running?"

Henry

"I need money General-Sentinels don't grow on trees!"

They laugh

"I showed some friends in Genosha your designs-They are very interested-but first they wish to see them in action-if the prototype works here in America they wish to use them to oversee the round up of mutants in the Island country."

Henry

"What about the President?"

William

"If he won't approve the project then we will have to find a President who will."

CIA Research Facility

Agent is sitting in a room with another talking about Shaw-while the Mutants are in the break room talking and playing games.

Darwin

"Man you are killing my score."

Scott

"Pin ball is my life man!"

Pixie

"Guys I'm going to the bathroom."

Darwin pauses as his survival instincts kick in and he hears a feint thump

"Did you guys here that?"

Thump

Bobby

"I heard it that time!"

Jean

"What the hell is that?"

Agent

"This Shaw is slippery we need to convince the Director to put all field agents on this-Maybe we should even bring in SHIELD on this!"

Thump-the Agent gets up and goes to the window and as he stares out the window the Agent behind him is grabbed by Azeezal in a puff of red smoke

"What the hell!"

Azeezal reappears and grabs the Agent-They reappear in the air and he drops the agent

Darwin

"Son of bitch!"

Jean and Pixie scream as the Agent is dropped in front of the glass-Then a huge tornado rips apart the Cerebro building.

Agent

"Stay here we are under attack

Front Lobby

Soldier

"Hold it right there!"

Shaw ignores the command

"I'm looking for the Mutants-Can you tell me where they are!"

Soldier

"I said hold it right there or I will open fire!"

Shaw

"I know, but tell me where the advanced people are first."

The soldier shoots but the bullets have no affect on Shaw as he walks up to the Soldier and grabs him by the neck. He lifts him up with one hand.

Soldiers run into the lobby and from the second level they point their guns at Shaw

"Drop the soldier or we drop you!"

He throws the man to the second level onto his comrades. The rest of the men open fire and Shaw absorbs the energy of the bullets as they hit him. When they cease fire he raises his foot and brings it down destroying the lobby and killing the men.

Soldier

"Get back!" He yells as Azeezal appears behind him

Mutants-Scott, Jean, Pixie, Bobby, Hank, Warren, and Darwin

"Look out!"

They all scream, but the man is stabbed by Azeezal who kills the Agents in the Qwaud one by one. He teleports-vanishing and reappearing-Causing the soldiers to kill their own men, he slashes throats, stab men with his tail-snaps necks.

Darwin

"Stay here my ass!"

They run and are cut by a soldier

"Get back!"

Darwin

"We can help!"

But they refuse to listen and they run back to the RR room.

Azeezal and Antoine walk through the broken glass of the window

Agent

"The mutants are in there-just let us normal people go."

There is a loud cracking sound and Shaw walks in

"Where's the telepath?"

Azeezal

"He's not here!"

Shaw removes his helmet

"Good I can take this stupid thing off!"

When he does Jean Narrows her eyes and attack their minds-They all fall to their knees

Jean smiles and says with her mind

("Guess what boys? I'm a telepath as well!")

That is when Pixie hits Jean across the head knocking her out and she becomes Mystique

Shaw slowly stands up

"Nice work Mystique-Where is the real one?"

She leaves and comes back with the real Pixie-After sticking her with a needle she wakes up

Shaw puts his helmet back on

"My brothers and sisters-A war is coming! When humans find out what we can do and who we are a line will be drawn in the sand-Ask yourselves which side are you going to be on-Ask yourselves do you want to protect people who fear and hate you-or do you wish to be kings and queens."

Pixie sighs

"He's right-We don't belong here! And I'm tired of hiding."

Darwin

"No! Don't do this!"

Pixie

"I sorry!"

Warren

"No you are weak!"

Pixie

"We don't belong here! None of us do!"

Shaw

"Come on-They will see the truth!"

Scott helps Jean up as they watch Shaw and his people get ready to leave with Pixie

Darwin

"We have to do something!"

Darwin bumps Scott who pushes him

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"

Pixie smiles as Shaw asks a question

"And what can you do?"

Darwin

"I adapt to survive-So I'm coming with you!"

Shaw

"Good man!"

Darwin

"Scott now!"

Darwin grabs Pixie as Scott removes his glasses and fires his explosive eye power at Shaw-It hits him in the chest and he absorbs the blast-Azeezal and Antoine cover their eyes

Shaw smiles

"Nice try-you want to protect your fellow mutant!"

Darwin tries to hit Shaw who blocks the lick and absorbs it

"Adapt to this!"

He uses the energy he absorbed from Scott and places it in Darwin's mouth as he adapts to the energy Shaw vanishes with Azeezal, Antoine, Mystique, and Pixie-Darwin raises his hand as he looks at the others-His body becomes molten led, then it becomes volcanic rock and then he becaomes normal-Then his body glows brightly and he is incinerated.

The research facility is in ruins when Charles drives up with Moira, Sean, and Erick-Charles jumps out and hugs Jean

"Are you alright?"

Jean

"I'm fine I just have a splitting headache!"

She replies rubbing the spot where Mystique hit her

Bobby

"What do we do now?"

Scott

"I say we go after that son of a bitch!"

Warren

"The facility is destroyed!"

Charles

"No you are all going home!"

Scott

"What home-If you remember you found me in a correctional facility-I don't have a home."

Jean

"Darwin is dead Professor! You just expect us to walk away."

Erick

"We can avenge him!"

Charles looks disapprovingly at Erick

"Erick a word please! They are just kids!"

Erick

"No they aren't not after what they just witnessed-They need closure and as you told me earlier Shaw has an army and we need ours."

Charles sighs

"We will need training-all of us!"

Scott

"Where? The Facility is destroyed."

Charles

"I have place!"

CIA Headquarters

William

"I told you! These mutants are dangerous!"

The CIA Director and General Stryker are looking through a two way mirror at Emma Frost

"I know, but you went behind my back!"

William

"Someone has to fight for humankind-Mutants are a disease."

Director

"She is a US citizen-she has rights!"

William

"She is a mistake of nature-Shaw, Xavier, and that Jean Grey-This is just the beginning-A war is coming Director and we need to be ready."

The Director looks at him

"Yes a but a war with whom?"

Emma gets up and walks up to the glass-Her hand becomes diamond and she cuts a hole in it and pushes

"That's a good question Director-Though I wouldn't call it a war-That implies that both sides stand an equal chance of winning."


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11

Xavier Manor

They are all stunned by Charles' mansion-Erick

"Honestly Charles how ever did you manage in such poor conditions?"

Charles smiles

"Its been awhile sense I been here-Come lets get settled in-Hank we have work to do!"

Charles, Erick, and Hank redesign the Cerebro-then Charles takes the two men down stairs to the underground bunker

Hank smiles

"This is perfect for Cerebro and with Erick's help we can build it quickly."

Erick narrows his eyes looking at Charles

"Why do have an underground bunker?"

Charles smiles

"My father was scientist-he helped design the delivery system for the Atom bomb-He believed that no matter who was first to building it-Every country in the world would one day have nuclear capability to some degree."

Hank is with Charles and they give Scott an optic visor

There is a tactical display in red

"This will allow you to control your power and the visual scanner is controlled by your eye movements-You can control how much energy you release from the device-Give it a whirl."

Everyone is watching when Scott shoots his optic blast for the first time-He blasts the pool house

Erick

"I don't think its a good idea to do that out here."

Charles smiles

"Your right they need a reinforced room where they can unleash their full power." They stood around a drawing of a obstacle course/gymnasium/training room

Bobby

"What is it?"

Charles smiles

"I call it the Danger Room-It will be built to test your abilities to their fullest."

They remove all the furniture from the ball room and align the walls with steal they took from the bunker.

"The Danger room will be two levels-For speed and height-The more room we have the more traps we put in it-Later on we will tare out the floor."

Warren

"Traps!"

Hank presents Sean with an arm wing harness

Charles

"Your voice is powerful and I believe that if you let go you can achieve flight."

Sean looks at Hank

"Is this thing going to work?"

Hank

"It should!"

Sean

"What do you mean it should?"

Moira kisses Sean

"Well at least we are not too high."

Sean sighs

"Here I go."

He jumps out the window and hits the ground

Hank

"Personally I would have yelled just a little louder."

Charles is pointing a gun at Erick-He shakes his head

"No I can't do it-I can't shoot my best friend."

Erick

"Come on! Your the one always telling me to push myself-I can deflect it!"

Charles

"Well your not challenging yourself if you know you can deflect it-I have a better idea."

He points at the huge antenna dish in the distance

"There you go-move that!"

Erick

"Its too big!"

Charles

"What happened to the man who tried to stop a sub-marine. You have the power do it."

Erick pointed his hand, but nothing happened

"I can't I need the anger-Its not there!"

Charles smiles

"Anger isn't the key to your power Erick-Neither is rage-Its a small part of it-There is a power in you that will only be awakened when you find a place between rage and peace-May I?"

Charles touches his tempo with two fingers and enters Erick's mind showing him memories of his mother-A birthday long ago when she baked him a cake-All the kind words she ever told him-And all the love both his parents had for him despite the fact he was different

Erick was teary eyed

"How did you do that?"

Charles

"I accessed the most beautiful part of your memory system and brought it forth-Shaw may have tried to create a monster-But you can change-He hasn't driven all the good from you my friend-Now-move the dish."

Erick pointed his hand at the dish and he felt an eruption inside-an eruption unlike any he has felt before-The dish began to move-They both smiled

Charles

"Well done!"

Charles and Hank are walking around the mansion to run

"Hank I know you have issues with what you are becoming-but you need to make peace with it."

Hank

"That's easy for you to say-You have normal feet and you won't grow blue fur."

Charles

"Hank if you see yourself as an animal then others will see you that way. Now shoes off-Remember you control the beast within-It does not control you. Shall we begin?"

Hank sighs as he removes his shoes

"Okay!"

They run and Hank passes him up and runs around the mansion before Charles can reach the garage

Charles

"Well done!"

Hank smiles and leaps from the ground to the roof of the mansion-six stories up-He flips off the roof-catches the light pole spins around and lands in front of Charles. But his mood changes when he sees Jean with Scott. Charles sighs as he walks off

Russia

Shaw and the General watch the military march-Then they go inside his office from the balcony

"So general-What will you do about the Americans-Their missiles are in Turkey-If you place your missiles in Cuba you can avoid the American early warning net."

General

"Mr. Shaw I must tell you what I told Miss Frost-I can't discuss policy with you."

Shaw sneers

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear-You will recommend to Leaders that they place their missiles in Cuba."

General just smiles

"Perhaps you would care to repeat that to KGB!"

As he picks up the phone and dials Azeezal appears in front the General holding hands with Pixie, Mystique, and Typhoon. He is dumbfounded as he puts the phone down

"No I will call you back!"

Russian Military council

General

"Comrades war is on us! The Americans have placed their missiles in Turkey-I say we place ours in Cuba."

They all clap

Pentagon

General

"A Russian tanker carrying nuclear missiles has left Siberia-Now I say we block Cuba with the entire Atlantic Fleet."

Colonel

"And what if that ship crosses that line?"

General

"Then God help us all!"

Xavier Mansion

They are all watching the news on the Russian-America missile crises and stores being overrun as people panic to stock up on supplies in case of a Nuclear missile strike


End file.
